Smaug
'Smaug '''was a dragon who took over the mountain, the Lonely Mountain and forced Thorin Oakenshield and his people outo f the mountain. Sixty years later In ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, ''Thorin says that Smaug has not been seen for sixty years, meaning Bilbo invaded his home sixty years after the Sacking of Erebor. , he suddenly found a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins invaiding his home for the Arkenstone. He later plotted to kill Bilbo, Thorin and their companions, but did not know they intended to drown him in Erebor's forges. However, Smaug escaped but was later killed by Bard and his son Bain assisted him. ''An Unexpected Journey Smaug makes two cameos in this film. One, he destroys Dale by setting it aflame. In present day, the thrush flies across Middle-earth plains and starts knocking on the side of the mountain. Smaug wakes up, and he now knows that the Dwarves of Erebor will be returning to the Mountain. The Desolation of Smaug One day, a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins interrupted the dragon's sleep and hunted down Bilbo until the Hobbit became visible to him through the One Ring. Smaug interrogated the hobbit of his friends' whereabouts, but Baggins did not divulge any of them, but he thought otherwise. Smaug knew of Thorin Oakenshield's attempt for the Arkenstone, where he started to come at Bilbo before the hobbit disappeared. Smaug searched for the Hobbit, and also tried to destroy Oakenshield's and Baggins' friendship. He also tempted to let Bilbo take the Areknstone, only to watch Thorin suffer. Bilbo slipped the ring on his finger and disappeared, leaving Smaug enraged and Fire at the Hobbit. The next time he spotted Bilbo was when he was with Thorin and the other dwarves who came in to rescue Bilbo, but they fled. This lead Smaug to hunt them down. The Remaining Company thought of a plan to split to distract Smaug. He was next seen by Bilbo and the two dwarves and chased Thorin down a hole until Nori intervened and fell to. Thorin told his fellow companions to hide after he enraged the “witless worm" on the pillars' edge. They outsmarted Smaug. The dragon than came an attack on Bilbo before the hobbit ran to the Gallery of the Fallen Kings. They attempt to burn the dragon’s skin. The plan fails miserably while Smaug runs off to destroy Laketown. The Battle of the Five Armies Destroying Lake-town/Death The Laketowners had started to evacuate, and only the Master had only cared about him and his gold. Smaug started to destroy the town with his fire. Bard, "the Bowman" to the city, fired one of his weak arrows at Smaug's hide, but missed again. Smaug then taunted Bard when he realized he was challenged. Bard saw the wound that Smaug still had: a patch of scale missing. Before the dragon fires, the Black arrow is fired and hits Smaug's opened area. The dragon cries in pain before falling and his carcass landing on the Master and his guards. Legacy Smaug's death sparked the Battle of the Five Armies. Thorin Oakenshield took Erebor for his own. Smaug's curse on the gold made Thorin mad, and he was oblivious to everyone. The King would see all of his friends as traitors. Gandalf also mentioned to Frodo that he was not involved with the incident with the dragon. Powers and Abilities * Flight: Due to being a dragon and having wings on his back, Smaug is an incredible flier. He can fly faster than any dragon in Middle-earth (mostly because he is the last of his kind). For one, he was able to get from Erebor to Lake-town in a manner of minutes. * Fire-breathing: It is possible that he can change how his fire-breath comes out, depending on the situation. In the first film, his fire was more liquid and napalm-like, which had enough power and mass to shatter stone buildings, and its blast could spread on the ground. In the second film, his fire is similar to a more typical fire, flamethrower-like, with immense firepower, enough to engulf his whole body. It is possible that his breath in the second movie was normal fire because his priority was to kill the intruders, and not to cause destruction, and to protect his treasures as well as not risk having the mountain fall down on him. Likewise, since most of Lake-Town consist of wood as opposed to the stone buildings of Dale, Smaug wouldn't need to rely on his flames to cause destruction, but just watch it spread. Even with that limitation, though, his single breath was enough to reignite the great forges of Erebor. His large size is shown to grant him practically incalculable brute strength, sufficient for him to easily break through the mountain. His armored skin is shown to be nearly impenetrable and his natural endurance for heat is demonstrated by being able to survive being submerged in molten gold. His senses are accurate enough that he was able to detect the sound and smell of a hobbit, even when the ring rendered Bilbo invisible to the eye. It is show that his roar from Erebor is powerful enough to be heard in Lake-town. He was as intelligent as any man, if not more so, and he is able to communicate with people. Visually, Smaug is shown to glow with red light from within when he is about to unleash his fiery breath, with the same red light emanating from his eyes, only dimming at the moment of the dragon's death. In addition, his encyclopedic knowledge of his hoard is shown to be so great that he managed to feel the One Ring carried by Bilbo, describing it as "something made of gold, but far more precious". Personality Smaug was taunting, sadistic, arrogant, and boasting, also ruthless and cruel. He was rather intelligent knowing Thorin's last name, the dwarves coming, and evil spreading through every corner in the land. Smaug torments heroes of the tale, and takes the pleasure in watching other people's pains. He was also merciless, destroying Lake-town and sparing the Hobbit to live to watch Lake-town turned into fire.The dragon was also pure evil, showing no remorse for causing pain and misery on others. He ultimately brutally murdered the Durins who could not escape and ruthlessly hunted down Thorin and Company while they were also planning his demise. Being a very greedy dragon, he took over Erebor at the cost of lives and buried himself in jewels and gold. He also sneered and taunted Bard as well as he did Bilbo which ultimately led to his downfall. The dragon was also boastful about how strong he was. However, this flaw was his greatest weakness, as Girion was able to cause the Black Arrow for Smaug to lose a scale and Bard was able to hit it many years later. Relationships Family * Dragons - Relatives ** Fire-drakes *** Glaurung † - Ancestor ** Ice-drakes Allies * Sauron - Secret Partner Enemies * Thorin and Company - Attempted Killers and Attempted Victim ** Thorin Oakenshield ** Bilbo Baggins ** Balin ** Dwalin ** Óin ** Glóin ** Bofur ** Bifur ** Bombur ** Fíli ** Kíli ** Dori ** Nori ** Ori * Lake-town ** Bard - Attempted Victim and Killer ** Bain - Attempted Victim ** Sigrid ** Tilda ** Alfrid Lickspittle ** Master of Lake-town - Victim Post-Mortem ** Braga - Victim Post-Mortem * Gandalf - Non-Encountered Enemy Notes and references